MUHAHAHAHAHA!
by Stupid Kid 04 and Blah
Summary: This fic is pointless . . . It's in Yugi's POV. Don't read if you don't like to be confused . . . . thats about all you'll be here.


I can't help but feel like laughing, and for no reason at all! It's funny really. I'm slowly goin' coo-coo!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! A smile breaks out on my face and I start to laugh out loud. I'm betting that all my friends think I'm insane, but wait! Maybe I am! Sweet!  
  
"Are you ok Yuge?" Joey looks at me with worry etching his features.  
  
"Fine fine! Peachy fine!" I can't help but go into a giggling fit, by now the whole class is staring, but I don't care.  
  
//Yugi, Aibou, what are you doing? I think your scaring Joey.// Yami spoke through the link we share.  
  
/Nothin'!! This is fun! Did you know that this is fun? I knew that this is fun! / As I finished speaking my laughter increased. Why am I acting like this? I have no clue!! BWHAHAHHAHAHA!! And for some reason this just feels so funny! Feels funny! BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!! That made no sense at all!  
  
I'm laughing all out now. "BWHAHAHAHAHA!!! Little pink birdies!!!" I continue to laugh until my face turns red and I'm gasping for air. By now no doubt I've scared all my friends. "Little pink birdies!" My eyes are clamped shut and tears are gathering at the corners of my eyes. My voice keeps going annoyingly high pitched every time I say the word 'birdies'. "Little pink birdies!!! Little pink birdies!!! Little pink birdies!! Little pink birdies!!!"  
  
Joey's approaching!! AHHH!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! What am I thinking? I don't know what I'm thinking!!! I don't know!!! No not me!!!! Joey's grips my shoulders trying to calm me down. "Did you know your name was Joey? Did ya?! Did ya?! Huh? Huh? I wanna know! I wanna know!!" I think I'm gonna explode if I don't stop laughing soon . . .  
  
Yami's trying to take over!! AHHH!! Never! My body! Mine!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'll never go down! Not with out a fight!! MINE!!! NO!! YOU CAN'T TAKE IT! IT'S RIGHTFULLY MINE!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!! NEVER! ohhhhh . . .  
  
Suddenly a thought occurs to me! "Horsie go chop chop!!" Horsie go chop chop! Where that came from I have no clue!!! Horsie go choppity chop chop!!! YAY! BWHAHAHAHAHA!!! "Man go buzzz!!!" Man go buzzzz!!!! I'm rolling on the floor now, the teacher looks like he's gonna pee himself!!!  
  
All these thoughts are entering my mind! I have no clue where they come from!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! OOOHHHH!!! PRETTY COLORS!!! What's that? OOHHHH!!!! Feet! Did I know they smell funny? I knew they smell funny, cool green things growing on them too!. . . they smell funny! I'm gonna try to stop the laughing now! My stomach is hurting! Yay! Pain! It gooooddddd!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
"LADY GO AHHHHHH!!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" ok, so I'm not gonna stop laughing now. WOW~!!!! It's a floor! Isn't it amazing? The tiles so white- HEY! Let go of mmmeeeeeeee!!!  
  
Joey, Kaiba, Tristan, and Ryou are picking me up. "Hey! You gots a nose!" I yell and poke Ryou in the nose. He shakes his head and makes a funny face. BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! So funny~!! Ok, now this is odd! Are the peoples supposed to look like peanuts? MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Peanuts taste goooddd!!! MUHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! /Did it even occur to you that your name was Yami? / BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
//Aibou, what's going on? Are you ok?//  
  
/Ok?!?!? OK!?!?!? yupers!!! Meses just finses!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!/ AAAHHHH!!! It's a pooper catcher!! HELP!!! AAAAHHHHHH!!!! They've taken me to the place of no return!!! Dun dun dun!! The bathroom!!! AAAHHHHH!!! It's the killer pee thingy!!!!  
  
AAHHH!!! The pooper thingy singing opera!!! HELP!!! SOMEBODY GET ME OUTTA HERE!!! THROW THE POOPY WHIPEY THINGY AT IT!!! YA YA! NO YOU MORON!! LIKE THIS!  
  
I struggle out of their grasps and pull a role of toilet paper from a bathroom stall.  
  
"LIKE THIS!!" and its a hole in one!!!!  
~*~  
  
Hyped up author . . . . No good! Don't ask . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
AND THIS WAS NOT MENT TO MAKE SENSE!!!! 


End file.
